callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:11Morey
Gun screenshots I don't see the pictures in CoJ's article, and there's been no recent activity besides mine and you modifiying my talk page. Where did you upload them exactly, into the photos? And by the way, we are going to need pics of the Gatling Gun, Bow, Whip, and the Tomahawk, if you could get them I'd really appreciate it, I can't find out how to take screenshots in CoJ. Foreborn 22:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I just went to an article, went to the thing that says "*number* photos currently on this wiki", and I clicked "Add a photo", so I didn't put them in an article, I just uploaded them to the site. User:11Morey June 08, 2011 6:39 PM ??? I found the photos, I have two questions. 1) You got the weapon photos from IMFDB right? Think they'll sit well with us borrowing their photos? 2) I don't mean to be a pain or anything like that but... Are you ever gonna clean up your talk page? It's getting really hard to find information in here. Foreborn 17:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) No, the photos are actually from IGN. About a year or so ago I was on google looking up CoJ screens, and I found concept screens of the guns. I just uploaded the pics to IMFDB to show what they look like ingame. And yes I'll be sure to clean up my talk page. User:11Morey June 9, 2011 2:00 PM (EST) FrozenJese and Screenshots Hey, been a week or two, but I'm back to editing. FrozenJese has said he is possibly leaving this Wiki, so it may end up just being the two of us and the rest of our 'here and there' community. We desperately need screenshots of the following: Of all weapons (Including the Cannons and the lasso) from BiB. Of remaining weapons (And whip) from CoJ. Of Marisa, the one we have now makes her neck... Look very strange. Just not a good profile picture. One of Running River in BiB. I've had no luck with trying to make screenshots. Could you give it a try and see if you can get it to work? If you could get these screenshots... By the way, have you been keeping up with the news on Project McCall? Lots of information on The Cartel... I really get the feeling I'm the only one who pays any attention to the news, ha. Foreborn 06:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 1. It is going to be hard to find screens of the whip and BiB weapons (I am able to get a picture of the Classic Gun, but the others are going to be hard to find if you don't want a character holding them.) 2. It's going to be hard to find a decent picture of Marisa other than the one we got (I personally think it looks fine. I also uploaded a picture of Running River in BiB. 3. I'll see what I can do, I usually just google screenshots, and if I can't find what is needed, I just go to Youtube and get a screencap. They usually turn out good unless it is an action shot (Then it just looks crappy.) 4. Yeah I've been keeping up, and I have found some interesting things. 4.1. The Cross necklace that Ben McCall wears has the same design as the cross on Ray's cuirass (breastplate) 4.2. In the CoJ: The Cartel debut trailer, at the beginning when it is introducing Ben and he is fighting a Cartel member, the guy has a cross tatoo on the back of his neck which is the same design as Ben McCall's necklace. Also when Kim is fighting against the Cartel member who gets his *ss handed to him, he has vine tattoos on his arms (I don't know whether it is The Cartel's insignia or what.) At the end of the trailer with the Cartel members in the SUV (Or whatever they were driving), the guy in the passanger seat has what looks like a shield tattoo or something on his left arm. 4.4. When Eddie steals the wad of bills in the briefcase, there is a name and phone number, it says "Jose 555-7625" 4.5. In the story trailer, when Eddie is talking to the man in the white suit (He is one of two people I belive is the Cartel leader), Eddie has a Pearl-gripped revolver holstered, whether it is usable, I don't know. I know it doesn't seem important, but that's a pretty nice gun, espcecially for a gambler. 4.6. In the Co-Opetition trailer, the guy in the white suit is with an older man with a bushy mustache (The other guy who could possibly be the Cartel leader.) 4.7. In the Co-Opetition trailer, Ben, Eddie, and Kim are seen pointing pistols at each other, while Eddie says "You lying motherf*ckers!" The older-looking guy is seen in the background either tied up or dead. So I think we are going to have another emotional ending/story. Also, it looks like they are at Juarez' Alcazar, it looks like on the left side, the center of the Alcazar (Where a Gazebo used to be in BiB), so probably somebody is currently living there and possibly fixed it up, and "modernized" it. 4.8. Here are the weapons (That we know of) that are going to be available in Call of Juarez: The Cartel (The real-life names, we don't know what the ingame names are going to be): AK-47, Beretta 92FS, sawn-off Colt 1878 Shotgun (The shotgun from previous games), Colt Law Enforcement Carbine, Desert Eagle, Dragunov SVD, Franchi SPAS-12, Heckler & Koch MP5k, Heckler & Koch UMP45, M60 Machine Gun (Vietnam Era version), MP5, Remington 870 Police Magnum, Skorpion, Steyr TMP, Taurus Raging Bull, and an Uzi. I will supply the pics for the guns and maybe screenshots (If they release the concept models like CoJ1 did). There are three other weapons that are revealed but haven't been identified yet, so I am going to wait to see if they get identified. Also it appears that the guns in this game will have multiple models, like some of the weapons in the Single Player for the Medal of Honor. -User:11Morey July 1, 2011 11:10 AM (EST) Hmmm, well, if you read one of my latest news article it appears the leader of the Mendoza Cartel is Juan Mendoza, if I remember right wasn't it implied that the guy in the white suit was Jose? You have keen powers of observation, indeed. Perhaps... Ben has the same insignia for a reason? He does have a score to settle with them, that means he's met them before. There has got to be some way to take screenshots... Foreborn 23:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) CTRL + Print screen should take a screenshot. And I am leaving, although I may stop by someday. -- Frozen Jese 09:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Promotion 11Morey, as the tyrannical leader of Project McCall I hereby promote you to improve my image, to Administrator. FrozenJese has left Project McCall, it's just you and me now. Can I count on you to stick with the Wikia? (Not to the point of being ridiculous, of course). If you've never been an admin before, check Wikia help for information on your new abilities. Foreborn 07:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Very good, underling. Have you been using the new Wikia look (Or was it the Monobook?) Well, the one where you can actually see the sub titles in articles without highlighting. If you have, you've no doubt noticed this: It REALLY hurts the eyes, this white on black. I don't know how to change the coloring, but we've got to figure it out somehow. Foreborn 04:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bios and stuff By all means we need to see this information on these characters. Before we include the GN, we need to see it first, whatever there is of it, anyway. You've written up a timeline? I was going to do that...... 6 and half pages you say? That's quite a lot considering what little we know. Of course I can't say for sure since I haven't read it, but uh... You sure you didn't include some stuff that's kinda irrelevant for a timeline? Like when Thomas grew his mustache, you know what I mean. I only ask because I'd like to make sure the timeline is as organized as possible. Why don't you go ahead and create the Timeline page and upload it? Foreborn 23:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Plan. All right, I guess we might not need the list after all. Overlord contacted me and sent me the source to our earlier information on Ben's family line: http://cojfans.com/EGMCOJ.pdf It's genuine, no doubt. As you said earlier, I think we have to call bullshit on Gameinformer, but we both need to keep the article link at hand. You still got the link? We'll contact Blazej Krakowiak via e-mail, explain us being Project McCall, the only CoJ Wikia trying to get our facts straight. We'll ask him the one simple question, was this your handiwork? If he replies yes, then we'll need to contact him again with inconsistensies. I said we MIGHT not need that list, and we'll be sure to point out the earlier information we have confirmed as true. If we get no reply which is the most likely scenario, the sentence above with 'bullshit' in it explains that route. Later on we might consider adding the questionable article from GI's proposed content somewhere on the site where it is relevant. Our next step regardless of the outcome is contacting Blazej. I think it would help our efforts if we could get these CoJ fans to back us up, double the reason not to ignore us. Although since Ausir (The guy who managed this place and then disappeared from Project McCall completely) was the one who acted as ambassador and handled all that, I know very little about them, but still I think I may be able to convince them to aid us. Also, we may need to use a more... Official, e-mail address. I use yahoo right now and nothing else, the thing I'm worried about is Yahoo will likely be overlooked, deleted or thrown into the spam bin automatically. I don't suppose you have some kind of e-mail? Charter or something like that? How does all this sound to you? Foreborn 07:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) All right... Fantastic list, 11Morey! I modified it somewhat and added some inconsistencies (Man, we like that word around here…) I removed the following 2 sections for said reasons: 2. Juarez says he has been looking for his son Billy for 17 years. The events of Call of Juarez take place 16 years after Bound in Blood. This can be explained by human error. You really think Juan cares if it was 16 or 17 years? This is unnecessary. 2. The pile of Gold in Call of Juarez 1 was shown to be a pile of Gold with various golden items scattered about. In Bound in Blood, it looks more like silver and jewels, with various gold coins mixed in. I don’t think we need to include this. Yes, the gold and the room it was in looked much different in Bound in Blood, but we can forgive that and accept that it canonically appeared as it did in BiB, It’s just not necessary. The next two are still included but I have questions about them, essentially they may need to removed later. 1) Ray also says he hasn’t handled a gun in 20 years. The events of Call of Juarez take place 16 years after Bound in Blood. I thought he said he hadn’t laid eyes on (Quickshooters, was it?) those particular guns, in 20 years. And didn't he say, close to 20 years? 1) When the booby trap is set off in the temple the sand engulfs the temple, yet a cutscene at the end of the game shows William’s body on top of a pile of the treasure. He should be buried under the sand. Say what? I don't remember seeing this. We saw Barnsby being buried, but I don't remember having a look back at William. Are you sure his body wasn’t being buried at the time? http://www.youtube.com/user/Desperattt#p/u/8/VyVO2TXe6Q0 I think that was the last cutscene. Maybe you are remembering one of the pictures like in the loading screens during the epilogue, in which case this should be removed; as we are being shown a representation, not actual canon. There is a second section I have included below this one, it's between this one and overlord's message, so don't forget about it. Foreborn 04:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) CoJ Timeline Timeline is very interesting to read. Where you get all that info?-overlord- 11:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC)